vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Author Interviews
Over time, there are records of many interviews with Lois McMaster Bujold. This page will probably never be able to contain a full list, as there are older interviews that seem to be lost to aging of the internet. It does, however, have a reasonably good attempt. 2020 *Baen Free Radio Hour - Penric January 31, 2020 - discussion about Penric's Progress. 2018 *Facebook Science Fiction Book Club Interview June 2018 - general questions about all of her works 2017 * eightladies October 28, 2017 - questions about covers *Unreliable Narrators Sept 4, 2017 - differences between series and individual books *eightladies August 12, 2017 - writing a series out of chronological order *Reddit AMA August 3, 2017 - Hi there I am novelist Lois McMaster Bujold AMA. *Live from the Bunker July 24, 2017 - podcast interview for CONVergence. Writing process, overview of all the tales. *dreamhaven reading March 26, 2017 - a reading from Mira's Last Dance and some discussion *Tor reread of Vorkosigan Saga Jan 23, 2017 - a discussion of the Vorkosigan series. 2016 *Baen Free Radio Hour 2016 12 09: Lois McMaster Bujold on The Vor Game; and David Drake's The Sea Without a Shore Part 28 40 minutes, starting 3:56 (or listen on youtube) *eightladieswriting interview about writing process Nov 5, 2016 *everyday fan girl October 7, 2016 - a discussion about the author's own fan interests *eightladieswriting interview about self publishing June 25, 2016 *David Larsen of New Zealand Herald March 3, 2016 Serving unexpected offerings (see full text here) - a discussion of Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen and e-publishing. *Facebook interview at Aurora Public Library March 1, 2016 - an interview with Lois McMaster Bujold about Gentleman Jole, the Penric tales, and discussion about F/SF community. *Baen Free Radio Hour Feb 5, 2016 Lois McMaster Bujold on Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 35 *Annie's Book Stop of Worcester Feb 5, 2016 Spotlight Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold Returns! *Goodreads Feb 3, 2016 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold about Gentleman Jole and Cryoburn, and other topics. *Nerds of a feather, Feb 1, 2016 6 Books with Science Fiction and Fantasy Author Lois McMaster Bujold, discusses books she was reading in past and present, and writing present and future. 2015 *Greek Interview Dec 6, 2015 Mostly an overview of the Vorkosigan Saga, with some mention of then-upcoming Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen. *Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 2 Sep 18, 2015 and Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 1 Sep 11, 2015 Lois McMaster Bujold, Wen Spencer, and Brendan DuBois on Creativity; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 15 *Holdfast June 2015 Featured author Lois McMaster Bujold, interviewed by Lucy Smee *Gizmodo podcast May 12, 2015 Meanwhile in the Future: A World With Artificial Wombs 2014 *Downpour interview on youtube "Exclusive Interview Lois McMaster Bujold", July 24, 2014 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcasts (go here, search for BFRH 2014 09 19 and BFRH 2014 09 26), Sep 19 and 26, 2014 2013 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcasts (go here, search for BFRH 2013 09 06 and BFRH 2013 09 13), Sep 6 and 13, 2013 *LoneStarCon Sep 1, 2013 LoneStarCon 3: The Lois McMaster Bujold Interview *SofaCon 2013 Five hours of interviews, Lois McMaster Bujold's begins at 1:36:04. July 28, 2013 **The interview appears to be gone, but a reference can be found here: SofaCon 2013 *Amazing Stories Magazine July 3, 2013 Interview with Award-Winning Author Lois McMaster Bujold *AM Radio Interview CoastToCoast Science Fiction Phantasmagoria, June 22, 2013 *Sword and Laser Podcast Baycon Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold June 5, 2013 *The Authors Road Interview by George Mason, April 29, 2013 *Fantasy Book Cafe More of a guest blog than an interview, April 4, 2013 *Washington Book Festival March 15, 2013 WEBCAST: Lois McMaster Bujold: Book Fest 12 *Lightspeed Magazine Feb 2013 Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold (John Joseph Adams, David Barr Kirtley) *Grover Gardner Interview Jan 9, 2013 Downpour Interviews: Lois McMaster Bujold Interview by Grover Gardner *''Lois McMaster Bujold: Essays on a Modern Master of Science Fiction and Fantasy'', published Jan 2013 (ISBN_9780786468331) includes an interview by Janet Brennan Croft, titled "Love and Death in the Vorkosiverse". 2012 *Wired Magazine Dec 12, 2012 Geek's Guide to the Galaxy Podcast #75, (aka Lois McMaster Bujold: Crime Scenes Tend to Be Book-Free Zones) *Dreamhaven reading of Miles Novella Dec 5, 2012 Lois McMaster Bujold reading at Dreamhaven Books 5-Dec-2012 *2012 Library of Congress National Book Festival, Sept 22-23, 2012 - reading and discussion *Squeecast Aug 15, 2012 Live at CONvergence interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Geek Girls of Finland Aug 7, 2012 Interview of author Lois McMaster Bujold *In-home interview Aug 5, 2012 The Author's Road: Lois McMaster Bujold *Dork Forest Interview July 27 2012 TDF EP 130 - Lois McMaster Bujold *Facebook post Nov 3, 2012 DSC-50 Interview Spring 2012 *Locus Jan 15 2012 Locus Online Perspective: Lois McMaster Bujold Topias 2011 *Lightspeed Magazine Sep 2011 Lightspeed Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold, by John Joseph Adams *The book Everything I Know about Love I learned from Romance Novels, by Sarah Wendell (Sourcebooks Casablanca, ISBN_978-1402254499) contains an interview from this time. 2010 *Worlds Without End interview Nov 30, 2010 10 Questions - Lois McMaster Bujold *Clarkesworld Magazine Nov 2010 Testing What They're Made of: A Conversation with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Neil Clarke *Geekspeak Magazine Nov 2010 Inspiration is Everywhere. *Powell's Books in Cedar Hills Oct 25, 2010, reading from Cryoburn **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Q&A 1 *Publishers Weekly Interview about Cryoburn, Sep 20, 2010 *Online Writing Workshop, May 2010 Interview *Shadow Dance March 2010 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold. Revisit of "Bulgarian Interview Feb 2009". *Uncle Hugo unknown date Lois interviews Miles Vorkosigan about upcoming Cryoburn novel *A Working Title Feb 8, 2010 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold 2009 *Combined from pair of email interviews December 2007 and April 2009 Interview about Paladin of Souls. *Dragoncon 2009, September 6. A reading from Cryoburn and a Question and Answer session: **Reading #1 **Reading #2 **Reading #3 **Reading #4 **Reading #5 **Also identified as Reading #2 **Q&A #1 **Q&A #2 **Q&A #3 **Q&A #4 **Q&A Session 2 *Tor Interview with Jo Walton April 2009 *Blog Talk Radio A Discussion with Lois McMaster Bujold Feb 18, 2009 *Russian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Dmitry for the Russian F&SF magazine Mir Fantastiki, "World of Fiction" *Bulgarian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Simeon Tsanev for the Bulgarian SFF on-line magazine ShadowDance 2008 and earlier *"A Conversation with Lois McMaster Bujold", interview by Lillian Stewart Carl in 2008, can be found in The Vorkosigan Companion. *"Denvention 2008", speech to ConCom, August 2008 *Interview with Michael Lohr, originally early 2007, updated Spring 2008 Tumble Junket to the Planet Barrayar *SF World May 2008 China Questions *SFF Chronicles Lois McMaster Bujold interview Oct 22, 2007 *Baen Interview Aug 2007 Lois McMaster Bujold conducted by Jim Minz *Live Journal Aug 5, 2007 Fantastic Women: Lois McMaster Bujold *SciFi Dimensions - Lois discusses The Sharing Knife: Beguilement, 3 October 2006 *SCI FI Wire Interview, June 2006 Interview by John Joseph Adams *An Italian interview by Giampietro Stocco, 15 May 2006 *Locus July 2005 Locus Online Interview, titled "Lois McMaster Bujold: It's All in the Footnotes" **The Locus site identifies three interviews that are not available on-line. (see Index to Interviews) ***Aug 1989, Locus #343, "Lois McMaster Bujold: Coming Full Circle" ***Aug 1995, Locus #415, "Lois McMaster Bujold: No-Fault Series" ***Feb 2001, Locus #481, "Lois McMaster Bujold: On the Cusp" *Postscripts 3, Spring 2005, An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Jayme Lynn Blaschke **See Postscripts for information about the British magazine *Bookslut May 2005 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, by Adrienne Martini *Fast Forward May 22, 2005 Interview with Tom Shaad *BlogCritics May 21, 2005 Lois McMaster Bujold and The Hallowed Hunt *SFRevu Sep 2004 Interview (requires a logon to the site to reach the interview) *July 16, 2004 Interview City Pages: Between Planets *TV Bookshelf June 22, 2004 Interview *Hour 25 May 17, 2004 Mike Hodel interview of Lois McMaster Bujold *New Zealand Apr 1, 2003 Mike Houlahan of the New Zealand Press Association talks to Lois McMaster Bujold *SciFi.com - interview with Lois by Cristopher DeRose, 18 November 2002 *Hour 25 July 20, 2002 This week - Lois McMaster Bujold *X-Zero Xpandizine: Conversation with members of Writers' Village University: The Writers' Ezine, December 2001 *Portada Nov 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold, inhabitant of Barrayar *Fiction Factor Aug 11, 2001 Interview by Tina Morgan *WTBBL Interview Aug 4, 2001 WTBBL - Science Fiction Hour, Interview *Chat on Writerspace July 31, 2001 Chat with Lois McMaster Bujold. *Hour 25 July 17, 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold *Explorations (Barnes and Noble newsletter) July 2001 Explorations Interview -- The Curse of Chalion *SciFi Channel - just prior to the publication of The Curse of Chalion on 24 July 2001 *Panel discussions at EosCon 4.0, hosted by the SciFi Channel, 21 April 2001 **Take One Teaspoon of Science, a Pinch of Fiction, Stir **Is that a Hobbit in Your Rocket? *Altair #2 (can be purchased from Amazon here) "Lois McMaster Bujold Interview" by Robert N Stephenson in August, 1998. *"Writer Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold" in The Rhizome Factor, reference here, April 1998 *The Talebones Interview, Winter 1997 by Ken Rand (reference here) *Online chat session at WorldCon 97, hosted by SciFi.com, 30 August 1997 *Women Who Rock the World by Karen, edited by Chris and the Girl's World Crew, 1997 *Profile entitled "The Mother of Vorkosigan", SFX magazine issue #13, June 1996 *The Worst Possible Thing, November 1995 by Elizabeth Counihan (reference here) *Foreward Momentum: Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold in The Leading Edge #30 (reference here) *Location where Sheherazade 12 1995 can be bought Contains an interview of Lois McMaster Bujold by Mary O'Keefe *Talking with the REAL Lois McMaster Bujold, by Ken Rand, Science Fiction Chronicle, Oct/Nov 1995 edition *Twenty-two Guys and Me: The Lois McMaster Bujold Interview, by Brendan and Helen Ryder and Robert Neilson, 1994, in Albedo One #6 (reference here) *Lan Lantern interview, December 1994 Bill Unger's interview of Lois McMaster Bujold for Lan's Lantern *Feb 1993 interview in Vector #171 (reference here) *Touching the Master: Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold by Bart Kemper in Quantum Spring/Summer 1993 (can be purchased here) *An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold, April 1992, by Susan Shwartz in Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy, Spring/Summer 1992, issue 16 (can be purchased here). *"Biolog: Lois McMaster Bujold" Analog, by Jay Kay Klein, August 1989 Category:Author